Pretty Little Lunars
by ScribbleTwoShoes
Summary: Cinder and the rest of the Lunar Chronicles characters come together at Eastern Marketplace nder goes to a party with her new friends and catches someone staring.Kai is failing his math class and needs a orne is sent to do community work after an ess goes to a new coffee shop on campus to clear her d Wolf starts a food llege AU.
1. Prologue

Chapter One-Cinder opened the door to her dorm she shared with Scarlet and trudged to her dropped her backpack to the floor and slumped into her chair,her head falling on top of her school desk.

She barely got any sleep last night,as she had stayed awake studying until Scarlet dragged her to a party on didn't want to weren't her thing,but she had cauht her eyes on a handsome boy across the room with black hair,Copper eyes,and a slight smile gracing his features that made her just about about him made her aching body tingle inside,as if he was still she had seen him,he had seen her, was looking at her.

She just had to find out who he was.

A knock at the door made her drop the straightened up before crossing the room to open the him.

"HuHi,are you Linh Mei?The mechanic?"

She swallowed,"Yeah,you can call me Cinder."

He smiled and stuck out a hand,"Hello,Cinder.I'm Kai."


	2. Chapter 1:Copper Eyes

Cinder took the room keys out of her mouth and turned the lock to her new dorm had yet to meet her new roommate,who was apparently called Iko...she forgot the last always had a hard time with names,especially when under a lot of stress.

This was her first day at Eastern Marketplace University,and she didn't want to be labeled as the girl with a fake didn't want to be asked to fix one more phone or car.

When she opened the door,her roommate was waiting for tackled her in a was almost choked,gratefull when the girl pulled away.

"Hi!I'm Iko!Are you my new roommate?Cinder Linh?Oh,I'm so excited!"Cinder took Iko in as she babbled had long,electric blue braids,dark skin,honey eyes,full lips,a bright smile,and she was stood at least four inches over Cinder ignored the fact when she saw the girl's lower body.

She had both legs up to her upper right arm was a prostetic,as she did not hide wore a pair of denim high-waisted short-shorts and a loose,white had always worn jeans that hid her fakeness.

"What's wrong?Is there something on my-Oh."Iko glared at Cinder at her open stare,"I see you have found my wounds."

Cinder stuttered at first,then decided to not use was the bent down and rolled up her pant leg,revealing her prostetic as lost her glare and beamed,"Well,I guess we have something in common!How did you get yours?I had quite the accident when I was 't looked at my parents the same since,"Iko took up a look of disgust upon thinking of her parents,"Dumb bastards didn't know how to take care of a child,much less themselves."

Cinder knew what she meant.

"I was in a house fire when I was had to amputate."Cinder explained.

There was a short finally spoke,"So,hey.I was wondering if you wanted to go to a frat party tonight?It cqn be fun.I know the fraternity group."Cinder pondered about it;She didn't like to go partying,but she wanted to make more could relax for her first day.

"Sure thing."

Iko opened the door to the fraternity house door,peeking inside to see dozens of dancing students,half of which were most likely turned back to wore a pair of jeans and a grey shirt,with sneakers to top off her strictly casual wore a long,flowy gown that was yellow and turned pink as it went had heels on,making her even taller than before.

Iko's eyes glistened,"This is your first party,isn't it?"She asked Cinder.

"Yeah,why?"

Iko grinned,"Oh fun!And do not forget to meet Kai!"Iko shoved her new friend in the house.

was apparently the dean's son,handsome and charming as had kept on swooning over her description of him.

Cinder remembered everything Iko had told her about the fraternity:There were only four members,Ze'ev Kesley,who was frequently called Wolf,Carswell Thorne,who went by Thorne,Jacin Clay,and Kai frat group was called the four were all very well known,and had been best friends since high school.

Cinder stood,scanning the room for a few minutes,until the music gave her a made her way to the kitchen,deciding on being designated driver,as Iko was certain to get grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and found Iko again.

"Cinder!Come on and dance!"Iko called from the middle of the was mildly embarassed,but decided that most of the partygoers wouldn't remember much the next came to Iko and Iko grabbed her arms,spinning her around,and tbey both began to heard the crowd cheering and let out a eyes caught on someone across the at her.

Kaito Huang.

She gulped and stumbled,losing her tune for a moment.

He was surrounded by his friends and at least a dozen girls,but ignored them all as he stared at her,startling copper eyes and all.

He smiled when their gazes clashed,and he started to walk to her.

Cinder paniced,grabbing Iko by the wrist and whined,wanting to stay,but Cinder ran out of the house as if on fire.

She could feel the copper eyes on her back as she fled.


End file.
